


Always You

by glymr



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-30
Updated: 2009-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>solvent90 on Livejournal wrote a story called 'lapse' a few years ago, and also a sexy little comment-sequel.   'lapse' begged for a prequel so eloquently that I couldn't resist, and one day I found myself writing one.  This was posted with her permission. </p><p>Alas, neither 'lapse' nor her comment-sequel appear to be available online anymore.  If anyone has a still-extant link, please let me know and I will make the appropriate edits.</p></blockquote>





	Always You

A spray of green.

Dick managed to get out of the way - he was both taller and more flexible, after all - but Robin got it right in the face.

"That should distract you for awhile," said Poison Ivy cheerfully. To Dick, not to Tim, which was...extremely alarming, actually. Dick couldn't afford to look at Tim, couldn't afford to lose focus, or the vines would have had them both tied up good and tight -

Oh god, what _had_ she sprayed Tim with? Was it some kind of poison? Some kind of slow-acting poison? Some kind of _fast_ -acting poison?

Focus. He had to - _there_. Dick flipped over several vines and hit the root with the herbicide. The plant screamed and withered, and Poison Ivy shrieked at him.

There was no **time**.

Moving with speed and agility born of fury and fear, he hit Ivy and the rest of her gang with knockout gas, then grabbed Robin and swung out, up and up, to the nearest rooftop, Robin shivering against him the whole time.

Nightwing sent a message to Oracle to get some police to the greenhouse fast, before Ivy and her gang could wake up, informed her that Robin had been hit with an unknown substance, set Robin down on his feet, pulled off one of his own gauntlets and put a hand on Robin's forehead above the mask.

"What did she hit you with?" he asked, trying to sound calm. Robin's face was flushed and warm, but he didn't seem to have an exceptionally high fever. Nightwing touched his cheek with the back of his hand, trying to gauge his true temperature. How was it that they had every conceivable gadget known to man, but no bat-thermometer-?

His thoughts were derailed when Tim's head turned to follow his hand. At first Dick thought that Tim was only seeking the cool of his skin, but then Tim...Tim kissed his way down his fingers. And then his palm. The inside of his wrist.

"Your hands," murmurs Tim, "Oh god, your _hands._ "

"My _hands?_ " Dick blinked. What the hell had Ivy dosed him with, anyway? Some kind of psychedelic drug? There _were_ certain mushroom varieties that-

"I...I like your hands." Now Tim was licking his fingers. _Sucking_ on them. Dick froze for a moment before yanking his hand back. "Tim-"

"Dick..." breathed Tim, and suddenly his eyes were wide and wild. He grabbed for Dick, stumbling forward and managing to tumble both of them down before Dick quite knew whether he should be defending himself or not. Tim straddled him, grinding down against him, and tried to kiss him, but Dick turned his head away before he could make contact. It didn't seem to deter Tim, though, who started nuzzling his cheek and _kissing_ his neck.

"O," muttered Nightwing tightly, "Do we have an antidote for aphrodisiac pollen?"

There was a frown in Oracle's voice. "The lipstick? It's-"

"*No*, not the lipstick," growled Dick. Tim sucked at a spot just below his ear and Dick had to struggle to keep his voice steady. "She dosed Tim with some kind of green pollen that seems to be making him...rather aggressively aroused." His voice went up in pitch slightly on the last word as Tim bit his earlobe.

There was a long and rather disconcerting moment of silence before Oracle replied, "S.O.P. in these cases is the same as with Scarecrow's fear toxin: knock out the victim and wait for the effect to wear off."

It figured. Nightwing wondered irritably if that pause had been to consult Batman or to laugh, then reached for the pocket of his uniform where he kept the knockout gas tucked away. Before he could bring it to bear, Tim casually knocked it out of his hand. The small canister clattered across the roof.

Sure, just knock the victim out. Easier said than done when the victim was, well, _Tim_.

Who was reaching for the hidden catches on Nightwing's suit and making small, desperate sounds as he rocked uncontrollably against him. Who was _kissing_ him again, taking advantage of Dick's confusion the push his tongue into Dick's mouth and taste and slide and-

This wasn't happening.

Dick grasped Tim's shoulders and pushed him away, _held_ him away. " _Robin_ ," he said, trying to sound like Batman, trying to sound stern instead of breathless, "That's _enough_."

"No, no, not enough, not _enough_ ," keened Tim, struggling and reaching for Dick again, twisting out of his grasp and trying to close the distance between them. Dick grabbed his hands and, after some rather difficult wrestling he finally managed to pin the other boy down effectively. 'Effectively' meaning that Tim was face down on the roof with Nightwing straddling him and holding both arms behind his back. Even in that position Tim's hips continued to twitch and grind downward against the concrete beneath. He whimpered.

"Dick, Dick, _please_ ," he begged. "I need...I _need_ you. Please...oh, please..."

Dick swallowed and found himself giving a small, embarrassed laugh. "It's all right, T- _Robin_ ," he said, "It's just the pollen talking, just let me give you something to make you sleep and it will all go aw-"

"No!" Even his hips stilled for a moment. "It's NOT just the pollen, Dick!" he almost shouted, and Dick felt himself really start to sweat. If Tim was so far gone that he was shouting out Dick's real name for all the world to hear, they were both in serious trouble.

"O, how secure is this area?" he said quietly.

"No one was close enough to hear that. There doesn't appear to be any equipment that could have picked it up, either."

Nightwing breathed a sigh of relief and returned his full concentration to keeping Tim pinned, a task which was becoming increasingly difficult as the boy struggled.

"Calm down, _Robin_ ," he ordered.

"I can't, I _can't_ ," he gasped. "I have to *tell* you. You have to *understand*."

"So tell me," said Dick. If he could get Robin talking enough, maybe he could make a grab for the knockout gas - he could just see where it had rolled to after being smacked out of his hand.

"I've wanted you for so long, Dick," Tim said, almost whispering. "Ever since I _met_ you-"

"Tim, you were _three_ when you met me-"

"And I remember it like it was yesterday. You sat me on your lap for the photo. You - you smiled at me. You hugged me." A small sound which Dick eventually deciphered as a laugh, "Do you know how seldom my parents hugged me? You told me you would do an extra somersault, just for me. Told me to watch. I watched it that night. And every night after that I saw it again in my dreams, you doing a quadruple somersault for *me*, just before I fell, and fell, until Batman and Robin swooped down and saved me.

"When I saw you do that same somersault as Robin, I *knew* it was you, felt it in every fiber of my being, because it was _right_ that you were Robin. Because it *couldn't* be anyone else." The words were pouring out of him, fast, eager, breathless. "From the moment I met you, there has never been a moment when I haven't _belonged_ to you. I was in love with you before I knew what love *was*, Dick."

"Not love," said Dick, trying desperately to hold on to his sanity and Tim at the same time. "Hero-worship-"

"No!" Tim cried again, and it sounded almost painful. "Damn you...when other nine-year-old boys were out playing at being superheroes, I was following you around with a camera, imagining what it would be like to be rescued by you. When other twelve-year-old boys were jacking off looking at pictures of girls, I was looking at pictures of *you*. You think it got any better when I finally got to meet you, to know you?" He laughed again, a horrible, choked sound. "If you knew the number of times I've touched myself and imagined it was you, imagined you peeling me out of my uniform after patrol, imagined kissing you, sucking you-"

"Communicator off," said Nightwing abruptly. Oracle didn't need to hear this. *Bruce* didn't need to hear this. In fact, he didn't need to hear this either, but he wasn't being given much choice. " _Robin_ , stop-"

"I practiced going down on things, _fingered_ myself, telling myself it was you," panted Tim. "I watched you, I _watched_ you, in the shower, in bed...I know what you like, Dick, I know I can give it to you, just please, _let_ me, please, please, you don't even have to touch me, you don't even have to open your eyes, just let me-"

"Little Brother," he managed to grind out, his own jock getting steadily more painful. Tim must be in agony.

"It was always you, always *you*. I tried...I tried. Ariana, Steph. But none of them were *you*."

"Little Brother," he said again, but this time it came out as barely more than a whisper.

"And you..." A note of startled epiphany sounded in Tim's voice. "You want _me_. _That's_ why you always call me 'little brother'. I thought it was just to try and make me feel more like part of the 'family', and because of guilt over Jason, but it wasn't just that, was it? It was to distance yourself from me, to *remind* yourself-" He shuddered. "Oh, god," he said in a small voice. "You didn't even know it yourself, did you? Dick, have you been...have you been _waiting_ for me?"

Nightwing closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Tim's wrists. No. No. Tim was under the influence of a mind-altering drug. He was saying anything he could to try and get Dick to give him what he wanted. None of it was true. Probably. No, definitely. He hadn't been...he _wasn't_ waiting for Timmy to be old enough to...

Oh god.

He was.

"You don't have to wait anymore," said Tim, breathless. "I'm ready, I'm ready *now*, Dick. I've been ready for *years*, and I need you," his voice was becoming higher, "I need you _now_ , please, please..."

Nightwing glanced over at the small spray canister of knockout gas again. This was going to be tricky.

He loosened his grip on Tim's wrists a fraction. "I think you're right, Tim," he said quietly and truthfully. He could feel Tim listening to him. "I think I _have_ been waiting for you."

"Oh," Tim jerked and made a small, harsh sound. "Let me *up*."

Dick released him. It took a half second for him to get up, in which time Dick took a critical step backwards. Then Tim was on him again, and Dick let him, let himself be pushed to the ground, rolling with it, seemingly randomly -

Tim was kissing him.

His mouth...hot, wet, and so good. So *right*. Dick gasped and Tim took advantage of it, tangling his tongue with Dick's, tasting him, thrusting in again and again, until he was practically fucking Dick's mouth.

Dick cradled the back of his neck, stroking one hand through his hair while letting the other slide to the ground as though to brace himself. Tim finally pulled away, gasping for air, and groaned. "Dick, please," he begged, his voice still high. "It _hurts_ , please, make it stop..."

"Shhh, I've got you, Little Brother," whispered Dick, and, in a single, easy motion he wrapped his hand around the knockout gas, swung it up, and sprayed Tim directly in the face. Tim crumpled in his arms. "I've got you."

**Author's Note:**

> solvent90 on Livejournal wrote a story called 'lapse' a few years ago, and also a sexy little comment-sequel. 'lapse' begged for a prequel so eloquently that I couldn't resist, and one day I found myself writing one. This was posted with her permission. 
> 
> Alas, neither 'lapse' nor her comment-sequel appear to be available online anymore. If anyone has a still-extant link, please let me know and I will make the appropriate edits.


End file.
